Draco, Star Du Porno
by aillesnoirres
Summary: Entre un Harry désepéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!
1. Homme, 23 ans, cherche l'Amour

Auteuse : Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Draco, Star du Porno_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : Entre **__un Harry désespéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Revoilà la folle ! Je commence tout de suite une nouvelle fic, faut dire que je m'amuse un peu beaucoup quand j'écris... XD Sinon, sinon...J'ai trouvé le titre et du même coup l'histoire en essayant de faire des rimes, c'est venu tout seul, j'ai trouvé l'idée marrante, et hop ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! _

_J'en profite pour dire merci à tout(e)s ceux/celles qui ont écrit une review pour le chapitre 8 de __He's The Girl__, ça m'a fait super plaisir, comme à chaque fois que je reçois une review ! Et également merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ma première fic, même si ils n'ont pas laissé de messages ! (3463 vues !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Draco, Star Du Porno**

Chapitre 1 : Homme, 23 ans, cherche l'Amour

Par un beau matin de mai, Harry Potter, sorcier mondialement connu de son état, se réveilla tout doucement...

Il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de quitter ce lit si douillet qui n'était autre que le sien !

Mais le réveil le rappela à l'ordre, il finit donc par se lever et se dirigea directement vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Au dehors, les oiseaux gazouillaient, les passants allaient et venaient, ceux qui marchaient le nez en l'air pouvaient apercevoir Harry et lui faisaient de grands mouvements de bras ayant pour sens « Bonjour ! ». D'autres criaient :

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! Comment allez- vous aujourd'hui ?

Ce à quoi Harry répondait :

- Très bien, et vous-même ?

- Egalement ! Bonne journée Monsieur Potter !

Ainsi débutait chaque journée de Harry Potter, sauveur de Monde...

« Euh...Aillesnoirres ? Tu nous fais quoi là exactement ? » Ben justement...J'ai l'impression de raconter une histoire pour gosses de 4 ans. « Ah. Et si tu racontais la VRAIE histoire ? » Pas une mauvaise idée, ça !

Recommençons.

Pour Harry Potter, 23 ans, nouvellement promu de l'école des Aurors, ce matin ressemblait à tout les autres : s'étant levé du pied gauche, comme chaque matin, il se prépara dans la mauvaise humeur.

Comme chaque matin, le café n'avait pas le goût si particulier de cette boisson, les croissants étaient froids et sans saveurs.

Et, comme chaque matin, il alluma sa télévision avant de zapper jusqu'à la chaîne XXY, chaîne homosexuelle pornographique.

Car oui, le Survivant avait besoin de se rincer l'œil afin d'être plus ou moins en état de travailler.

Ainsi, il 'regarda', c'est-à-dire mata, la fin du show précédent, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais, en réalité, il attendait avec impatience que le 'spectacle' suivant commence.

C'est qu'il y était devenu accro à cette série 'Frottez moi le dos' !

Vous savez sûrement que les séries télévisées portent toujours leurs noms pour une raison particulière. Les shows pornos n'échappent pas à cette règle. Et bien, dans cette série, l'acteur principal (pour les lecteurs endormis : celui à qui on frotte le dos) était toujours, mais vraiment toujours de dos ! On ne voyait jamais son visage, seulement ses cheveux, son dos (forcément !), ses fesses et l'arrière de ses jambes. Rien de plus.

Je disais donc qu'il était devenu accro à ce show, ou plus précisément à ce personnage inconnu autour duquel gravitait tout le spectacle.

Le problème, c'est que Harry avait la nette impression de connaître cet apollon sans visage.

Ses cheveux presque blancs, il les avait sûrement croisé quelque part ! Et sa peau... Si blanche ! On aurait dit celle d'un fantôme !

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu rencontrer ce mec ? »

Et, comme chaque matin depuis bientôt 2 mois, il se posa cette même question.

**OoOoOoO**

Dans chaque bureau Auror, un petit casier recueillait le courrier personnel et professionnel de l'occupant.

Ainsi, lorsque Harry arriva à son lieu de travail, il y trouva une convocation chez son supérieur, une invitation à dîner chez Ron et Hermione, 10 lettres de fans, et, enfin, une missive portant les armoiries de l'école Poudlard.

« Tiens, tiens... Curieux. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un blanc immaculé, et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_**Cher Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Il y maintenant 5 ans que vous avez quitter notre école afin de vous engagez dans la vie active.**_

_**Ainsi, vous avez peut-être perdu de vue certains de vos anciens camarades.**_

_**Afin de rétablir le contact parmi nos anciens élèves, une réception sera organisée le 20 mai à 20h00 à l'école de magie Poudlard. **_

_**Veuillez agréer, cher Monsieur Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués.**_

_**Minerva Mac Gonagall**_

_**Directrice adjointe.**_

« Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! »

_**PS : tenue de soirée obligatoire**_

« Je me disais aussi...Voyons voir ce que me veut le patron. »

_**Cher Monsieur Potter,**_

_**En vue d'un bon début de carrière et d'une bonne entente au sein de notre équipe, **_

_**Je vous prierai de venir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui le 6 mai à 14h00.**_

_**Meilleures Salutations, **_

_**Mr. Smith**_

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait... »

_**PS : Ceci est un rendez-vous amical, vous n'avez commis aucune erreur jusqu'à présent.**_

« Voilà qui me rassure ! »

Et la journée s'écoula doucement jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, 14h00.

(Bureau de M. Smith)

- Bonjour monsieur, vous souhaitiez me voir ?

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attendais ! Mais entrez, entrez ! Je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

- Merci. Vous vouliez me parler je crois...

- En effet. Mais rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je voulais simplement discuter avec vous pour savoir si vous alliez bien.

- Pour savoir...si je vais bien ?

- Oui, et aussi pour savoir si votre nouveau travail vous plaisait.

- Tout va bien monsieur, merci de vous en inquiéter. Mais tout va bien.

- Vous êtes sûr de cela ? Vraiment sûr ?

- Et bien oui.

- Dîtes moi, monsieur Potter, avez-vous trouvé l'Amour ?

- ... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me demandais... Vous avez l'air fatigué en ce moment, et je me demandais si quelqu'un vous attendais chez vous pour vous faire un gros câlin !

- Je vois... Non, je n'ai personne.

- Personne ? Vous sortez peut-être d'une relation douloureuse ?

« Je cause de ma vie amoureuse avec mon chef... » - Non, je n'ai simplement pas encore trouvé l'Amour.

- L'avez-vous seulement cherché ?

- Quand vous dîtes chercher, c'est posté un avis sur Internet du style : Homme, 23 ans, cherche l'Amour ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là...

- Je m'excuse, mais je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ? L'amour de votre vie ?

- Non, seulement une vieille amie.

- Ah... Et bien au revoir monsieur Potter.

- Au revoir monsieur.

(Fin du rendez-vous)

**OoOoOoO**

De retour chez lui, Harry lança Internet et fit comme recherche : rencontre amoureuse sorcière, homosexuelle.


	2. Costard et inscription

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Draco, Star Du Porno_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Entre__un Harry désespéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonjour, bonjour ! Ca va ? Tout le monde va bien ? Oui ? Génial. On va pouvoir continuer mon histoire alors ! C'est cool. C'est très cool. C'est super cool. C'est méga cool. (je pourrai continuer comme ça pendant des années...)Ralala ! N'empêche, je suis super contente parce qu'il y a blindé de monde qui continu à lire ma première fic, chuis super heureuse ! _

_Sinon, merci __Mini-Schtroumphette, __Lana NEMESIS et lise261 pour leur reviews, c'est super sympa de votre part de m'avoir laissé un ptit mot !_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Draco, Star Du Porno**

Chapitre 2 : Costard et inscription

'Décrivez vous en quelques mots'

A besoin d'ordre dans sa vie. Aime les extrêmes. Aime aider autrui. Généreux. Sensible. Aimant. Charmeur.

'Centres d'intérêts'

Quidditch. La chaîne XXY. Mon travail.

'En savoir plus sur moi'

Toute ma vie se trouve dans la presse à scandales, rubrique Harry Potter.

'Enregistrer ?'

« Ca, c'est fait. »

BIENVENUE SUR LE SITE DE RENCONTRE CHAT-GAY.SO

'BIP ! Vous avez un nouveau message' « Je le regarderai plus tard... »

'BIP ! Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages' « Je les regarderai plus tard... »

'BIP ! Vous avez 30 nouveaux messages' « Hein ! Comment c'est passé de 2 à 30 ?! »

'BIP ! Vous avez 257 nouveaux messages' « C'est quoi cette merde ?! »

'BIP ! Surcharge. Trop de messages, veuillez en supprimez s'il vous plait' « Mais ça fait chier ! »

'Autodestruction dans 5, 4, 3, 2,1...' « Merdeeeeeeee ! »

'0. Autodestruction activée' « ...Au secours ! »

BOUM !

« Dernière fois que j'achète un ordi ! C'est déjà le troisième qui m'explose à la gueule ! J'en ai marre maintenant ! »

Ceci était la soirée du très illustre Harry Potter en train de tenter de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre.

**OoOoOoO**

(Le lendemain matin)

- Bonjour monsieur Potter.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Que peux-je pour vous ?

- Je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire, Melle. Danely. Enchantée.

- Harry Potter, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Voici votre courrier du matin. Souhaitez vous le lire maintenant ?

- Cela dépend des lettres que j'ai reçues. Pouvez vous me lire les noms des expéditeurs, s'il vous plait ?

- M. Smith ; Ron Weasley ; votre teinturier ; et 20 lettres anonymes.

- Donnez moi les 3 premières et mettez le reste dans la corbeille là-bas. Merci.

_**Cher Monsieur Potter, **_

_**Ayant vu votre nouvelle inscription sur un site de rencontre dont je tairais le nom, **_

_**Je vous prierai de venir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui le 7 mai à 14h00.**_

_**Salutations, **_

_**Mr. Smith**_

« J'ai encore fait une connerie... Je n'aurai jamais du aller sur ce site, je sentais bien que ça allait me retomber dessus ! »

- Passez moi celle de Ron Weasley.

_**Coucou Harry !**_

_**Tu vas bien ? Tu as reçu la lettre de Poudlard ? Tu comptes y aller ou pas ?**_

_**Hermione t'envoie un gros bisou, et moi je me contenterai d'un salut !**_

_**Salut, Ron.**_

« Est-ce que je dois lui répondre ? »

- Celle du teinturier s'il vous plait.

_**Cher client, **_

_**Votre costume noir vous attend à votre teinturerie.**_

_**Bien à vous.**_

« Il faudra que je pense à aller le chercher. »

- Pourriez vous me rappeler d'aller chez le teinturier ?

- A quelle heure, monsieur ?

- Vers 17h00. Merci. Où sont les dossiers de la journée ?

Et la journée continua encore une fois jusqu'à 14h00 où Harry prit son courage à 2 mains et entra dans le bureau de son supérieur.

**OoOoOoO**

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet ! Alors, avez-vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sur le site, avez-vous trouvez quelqu'un qui vous plait ?

- Et bien... En réalité... Pour ne rien vous cacher...

- Oui ?

- Mon ordinateur a explosé devant mon nez à cause d'une surcharge de messages...

- Ah... Et vous les avez lu ?

- Pardon ?

- Vos messages, vous les avez lu ?

- Non.

- Ah. Et si vous essayiez un autre site ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est un ordre Potter ! Vous irez, ce soir, voir pour un autre site !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! On obéis à son chef quand celui-ci vous aide à trouver l'Amour !

« Mais il ne m'aide pas du tout, ce con ! » - Si vous voulez...

- Bien ! Maintenant que tout est arrangé, vous pouvez partir ! Bonne journée monsieur Potter !

- Bonne journée monsieur.

**OoOoOoO**

« Enfin de retour chez soi ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Harry saisit le programme télévisé, regarda page 41, souri et alluma son poste de télévision.

En attendant que son émission préférée commence, il alla se changer, troquant sa robe de sorcier contre un simple jean et t-shirt.

'Et maintenant l'émission que vous attendez tous : Frottez moi le dos !'

« Ah, ça commence ! »

Aujourd'hui, le bel inconnu se faisait prendre par une sorte d'homme des cavernes dépourvu de toute forme de douceur. On pouvait deviner la douleur que devait supporter le corps fragile du blond par la contraction des muscles des ses avant-bras ainsi que par ceux de ses cuisses.

- T'aimes ça, hein ! Pas vrai que t'aimes ça ?!

Mais jamais le blond ne répondait aux questions des ses partenaires.

L'homme des cavernes se retira, et l'émission se termina.

'N'oubliez pas de regarder cette émission demain matin, 7h30 !'

« Allez, hop ! Au dodo... »

Et ainsi se termina la journée du sorcier le plus charismatique au monde.

**OoOoOoO**

_Recoucou ! _

_Alors, que pensez vous de la suite ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Bof ?_

_Suffit de presser le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour tout me dire !_


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Draco, Star Du Porno_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Entre__un Harry désespéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Guten Morgen ! (On est l'après-midi...) Tout va bien chez vous ? Oui ? Super ! Ben moi, je vais bien, chuis super contente qu'on aime ma fic et qu'on me laisse des petits mots d'encouragements ! Au fait, un grand merci à lise261, __Mini-Schtroumphette, lana NEMESIS, Selesian (merci de continuer à me lire !), Catirella, yaoi94 et cricket32 pour leurs reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! _

_Et pour ceux qui voudrait voir ma première fic, __He's The Girl__, suffit d'aller sur mon profil !_

_Salut les gens, on se retrouve en bas !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Draco, Star Du Porno**

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, Souvenirs...

Une sorte de routine s'était finalement installée dans la vie du Survivant.

Il se levait, pestait contre son petit déjeuner, regardait 'Frottez moi le dos', s'en allait au boulot, se faisait harceler par son chef (« Quoi ?! Toujours pas d'homme pour combler vos besoins ?! ») et revenait chez lui pour un autre rinçage d'œil. Magnifique, non ?

Mais, malheureusement, notre petit brun avait totalement oublié le grand évènement du 20 mai ! (Pour plus d'information, veuillez relire le chapitre 1) Et il se demandait ce que son costume noir faisait sur sa chaise, comme si il attendait quelque chose... Bizarre, bizarre !

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il interrogea sa secrétaire qui savait tout. Non, sa secrétaire n'était pas Hermione.

- Dîtes moi, mademoiselle...

- Oui monsieur ?

- Savez vous si j'ai quelque chose de prévu dans les jours qui viennent ?

(La secrétaire qui sort l'immense agenda de Harry Potter) – Eh bien, pour demain, vous avez une conférence qui est prête depuis 2 mois ; après-demain, une interview ; plus rien jusqu'au 20 mai.

- Ah. Et le 20 mai ? Quelque chose ?

- Un dîner des anciens élèves de Poudlard de votre promotion, monsieur.

- C'était donc ça...

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je ne me souvenais plus de la raison pour laquelle mon smoking noir était allé chez le teinturier.

- Ah...

- Dîtes moi...Quelle date somme nous, s'il vous plait ?

- Le 17 mai, monsieur.

- Merci. (Petit temps de réflexion) Le 17 ? C'est marrant ça, j'aurais juré que l'on n'était que le 10 ! Quand je pense que je dois encore faire plein de trucs pour le dîner du 20 ! (Re-petit temps de réflexion) QUOI ?! On est le 17 ?! OH MON DIEU ! Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Il faut encore que j'aille, et que je fasse, et je dise,...

Harry sortit précipitamment de son bureau pour foncer vers les ascenseurs, tout en marmonnant tout seul et en perdant la moitié de ses affaires qui se ramassaient toutes seules et le suivaient sous les regards étonnés, et en premier celui de sa secrétaire.

« Est-ce que cet homme est vraiment Celui-qui-a-survécu ? Il y a des fois où je me le demande... »

**OoOoOoO**

Après être passé chez le coiffeur, Harry se dit que, finalement, il n'avait pas tant de choses à faire !

Il avait seulement du passer chez la pâtissière, le réparateur de cheminée, le gantier, aller rendre visite à quelques connaissances à Ste Mangouste, et finalement passer chez le coiffeur pour dompter sa crinière de jais.

« Pauvre Melle. Danely ! J'ai du lui faire peur ! Je lui achèterai un gâteau pour me faire pardonner. »

Magnifique pensée que celle-ci ! Seulement, ce que Harry n'avait pas saisi, c'est qu'à 23 ans, on offre plus des fleurs que des gâteaux... Des gâteaux, on en offre quand on n'est encore qu'un adolescent, mais pas quand on est un adulte mûr !

Enfin bref, Harry rentra bien plus tôt que prévu, et décida de se distraire autrement que par regarder des shows pornographiques.

Il tourna en rond pendant environ 30 minutes, ne trouvant rien à faire, essayant de résister à la tentation que lui offraient la télé et sa télécommande. Mais il résista ! Et il trouva ce qu'il allait faire !

Il y avait, dans la pièce servant de bureau dans son appartement, une grosse malle. Cette malle renfermait à elle seule 7 années de la vie du brun. Ses années à Poudlard.

Dedans trônaient des photos, des souvenirs, ses vieux uniformes, des anciens plans de farces à faire aux Serpentards, et bien d'autres choses encore...

Dans les photos, on reconnaissait Harry adolescent, Ron et Hermione, ses camardes de Griffondor, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse l'être, plusieurs photos de Serpentards.

Certaines des photos ayant pour personnages principaux les Serpents représentaient soit Pansy, soit les 2 gorille Crabbe et Goïle, ou alors, contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy.

En observant attentivement les photos, on s'apercevait rapidement que Draco était présent sur bien des photos. Allant de celle en cours, en passant par celle dans la Grande Salle, en faisant un détour par celle où il sort de la salle de bain des Préfets, et pour finir par celle où il dort.

Hein ?! Mais comment Harry a-t-il fait pour avoir toutes ces photos ?! Surtout celles où Draco est en plein sommeil ! Et il n'y en a pas qu'une ! Comment t'as fait ça Harry ?!

« Ben... Pour celles où Draco dort, je les ai prise le soir où on dormait tout dans le Grande Salle en 3è année, et j'en ai pris d'autres une autre fois quand les Serpentards ont organisé une grande fête dans leur salle commune lors de la fin de la 7è. »

Et pour celles où il sort de sa douche ?!

« Soit je me cachais derrière une statue près du tableau qui cache l'entrée à la salle de bain, soit je le prenais en photo en cachette dans le vestiaire de Quidditch. »

... En fait, t'es un voyeur !

« Pas du tout ! »

Si !

« Non ! Si j'étais vraiment un voyeur, il y aurait des photos du même genre mais avec d'autres mecs, alors qu'il n'y a que Draco ! Et pan, prends toi ça dans les dents ! »

J'avoue... Mais comment ça se fait que tu as toutes ces photos de lui ?...

« (Merde !) Et bien... »

Oui ?

« Je voulais voir si il était vraiment parfait de partout... »

Et mon cul c'est du gruyère !

« Ah ? Je ne le savais pas. »

T'étais amoureux de lui ! Avoue !

« Non mais tu délires totalement là ! Faut te soigner Aillesnoirres ! »

Je sais très bien que c'est ça, pas la peine d'essayer de le cacher !

« Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, vu que je le suis toujours, espèce de patate ! »

... AHA ! JE LE SAVAIS !

« Nan... J'ai quand même pas dis ça ?... »

Si, si, tu l'as dit ! Alors comme ça, on est amoureux de beau blond ? Rôôôôô ! Si c'est pas mignon tout plein !

« Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?! »

Mais je me fous pas de toi, je trouve ça choupinet ! Et tu lui as dit ?

« Non. »

Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

« Je rappelle que lui et moi sommes meilleurs ennemis, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié... »

Et c'est ça qui t'empêche d'aller lui déclarer ton amour ? Mais t'es vraiment peureux !

« Je sais même pas où il habites, ni si il se rappelle de moi ! »

Mouais... Exposé comme ça...

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble maintenant... »

Mais si tu sais.

« Non je ne sais pas. »

Bien sûr que si. Regarde... Les cheveux de Draco sont ?

« Blonds presque blancs. »

Et sa peau est de quelle couleur ?

« Très blanche. »

Bien. Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

« Ben non ! »

Mais t'es nul ! Si je te dis 'rendez-vous demain à 7h30 !' ?

« Tu veux dire que Draco est...

Oui, c'est ça ! Enfin dis, j'ai failli m'impatienter !

« ...le présentateur de 'Frottez moi le dos' ? »

... C'est pas possible ! On t'a volé ton cerveau ou quoi ?!

« Ben non, mais on va dire que tes explications ne sont pas très claires. »

Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

C'est pas réciproque.

« Alleeeeezzzz ! Dis moi qui c'est ! »

Mais c'est tout simplement le bel inconnu blond sur lequel tu fantasmes un max depuis presque 3 moi !

« Nan ? »

Si.

« Sans déconner ? »

Le plus sérieusement du monde.

« YAAAAHHHOOOUUUUUUU !! »

T'es vraiment lents, même les lecteurs le disent !

« Parce qu'ils avaient deviné, eux ? »

Ben oui, ils sont pas lents comme toi, eux !

**OoOoOoO**

Toujours devant sa télévision, Harry attendait avec impatience que l'épisode de sa série préférée prenne fin.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Harry avait remarqué que l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'entreprise qui filmait cette série figurait au bas de la page du générique de fin.

'N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous matinal demain à 7h30 !'

Adresse de EDM : 31, avenue de l'Emeraude. Londres

Téléphone de EDM : 118/218

« Héhéhé... A nous deux Draco Malfoy ! »

**OoOoOoO**

_Re-salut !_

_J'adore me faire des petits dialogues avec mes personnages, ça m'éclates trop ! Mais si vous aimez pas, dîtes le moi et j'essayerai d'arrêter !_

_Bisou, bisou, au prochain chapitre !_

_Aillesnoirres._


	4. Shakespeare et sa philosophie

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Draco, Star Du Porno_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Entre__un Harry désespéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bijour, bijour ! Z'allez bien ? Si oui, ben tant mieux ! Si non, ben tant pis ! Je fais tout de suite les remerciements pour les reviews du chapitre précédent :_

_- Selesian : dix mille fois merci de continuer à me lire et à me faire part de tes impressions ! J'apprécie énormément !_

_- __Mini-Schtroumphette : et bien je suis heureuse que ma fic soit la première que tu lises aussi longtemps ! Et surtout qu'elle te plaise ! Bisou !_

_- Lana NEMESIS : j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ci te plaira ! Bisou !_

_- Yaoi94 : et oui, que veux-tu ! _

_Bisou, bonne lecture !_

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Draco, Star Du Porno**

Chapitre 4 : Shakespeare et sa philosophie 

« J'appelle ? Je n'appelle pas ? J'appelle ? Je n'appelle pas ? »

Telle est la question...

« Allez ! J'appelle ! »

Excellente initiative !

« Oui mais si jamais on me répond pas... Et si c'est Draco qui me répond ? »

Non mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un trouillard pareil ?! Et le courage légendaire des Griffondors ? Il est passé où ?!

« Il s'est fait la malle ! Et j'ai pas peur, d'abord ! »

Mais bien sûr...

« Mais c'est trop dur ! »

Tu sais, il suffit simplement de prendre le combiné entre tes 5 doigts, d'appuyer sur les boutons, tu attends un peu qu'on te réponde, et ensuite tu parles.

« Mais je sais parfaitement comment on fait pour téléphoner ! »

Ben où est le problème, alors ?

« Mais tu comprends au moins ce que je te dis ?! »

Le problème, c'est que tu ne me dis pas grand-chose...

« J'ai peur que l'on m'envoie balader pour atteinte à l'intimité de Draco Malfoy... »

Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir des idées aussi tordues...

« Mais c'est vrai ! »

Essaye un coup pour voir.

« Ok ! Tu vas voir si je te raconte des cracks ! »

C'est ainsi que Harry fut forcé à téléphoner à la société EDM. Moi, je trouva ça incroyable, pas vous ?

- Bonjour, bienvenue à EDM. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Euh... Bonjour. Je souhaiterai parler à l'impresario de Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plait.

- De la part de ?

- Harry Potter.

- Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plait monsieur Potter.

- Merci.

(Quelques minutes plus tard...)

- Monsieur Potter ? Adrien Prolens à l'appareil.

- Bonjour Mr. Prolens, je souhaiterai vous parler de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Je suis une de ses vieilles connaissances, et je me demandais si je pouvais avoir son numéro de téléphone et éventuellement son adresse privée afin de le revoir.

- Je comprends. Je vais vous chercher cela et je reviens. Ne quittez pas.

(Encore une fois quelques minutes plus tard...)

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, oui.

- Vous avez de quoi noter ? Oui ? Je vous dicte : pour l'adresse de Draco, 34, rue l'Epine, Londres.

- Oui ?

- Et son téléphone : 118/712. Vous avez tout ?

- Je vous remercie monsieur Prolens.

- Mais de rien !

- Au revoir.

« Une bonne chose de faîte ! »

**OoOoOoO**

« Et maintenant ? Je lui téléphone ? Je vais chez lui ? »

Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de t'aider.

« Aillesnoirres, s'il te plait... »

C'est non Harry, même pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, c'est non d'avance.

« S'il te plait... Pour moi... Pour Draco... Pour nous... »

C'est non.

« Alleeeezzzz ! »

Crotte.

« Ca devient puérile Aillesnoirres. »

Je suis puérile.

« Arrête de bouder ! Sérieusement, je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Aucune idée. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

(Aillesnoirres qui se barre de la pièce, Harry qui l'imite en train de ronchonner, et qui se rend compte que vous êtes là)

« Dîtes moi chers lecteurs, chères lectrices... Je lui téléphone ou pas ? »

(Aillesnoirres qui revient en courant et qui hurle sur Harry de laisser les lecteurs tranquilles, non mais et puis quoi encore !)

Et si tu attendais sagement jusqu'au 20 ?!

« Le 20 ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 20 ? »

Je vais écrire au Larousse... Il faut changer l'expression 'avoir une mémoire de poisson', il faut la remplacer par 'avoir une mémoire de Harry Potter'.

« Mais quoi ?! Oh ! Tu veux parler du dîner d'anciens élèves ? Oui et alors ? »

Non seulement t'as pas de mémoire, mais en plus t'es lent. Mais ça, on l'avait déjà remarqué dans le chapitre précédent... (Je fais des vers sans en avoir l'air)

« Je vois toujours pas. »

T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

« Un peu des deux. Nan, sérieusement. »

Vous avez droit à 1 indice : Draco Malfoy est un ancien élève de Poudlard, comme vous devriez le savoir.

« Donc il sera au dîner ! Mais bien sûr ! C'est tellement évident ! »

Fais pas comme si t'avais trouvé, c'est pas convaincant.

« Je vais revoir Draco ! Je vais revoir Draco ! Je vais revoir Draco ! »

Harry, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

**OoOoOoO**

(Le 20 mai, jour J)

Comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas décrit quelque chose, je ne promets rien... Surtout que les elfes de Poudlard s'étaient surpassés pour cette occasion !

Tentons donc de vous décrire ce que le brun émerveillé (et, comme le disais si bien Caromadden, qui est émerveillé pour un rien) avait sous les yeux...

La Grande Salle était, pour une fois, dépourvue de ses 4 grandes tables qui avaient laissé leurs places à de petites tables rondes où les anciennes bandes pouvaient s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement.

Les murs, également dépourvus des habituels drapeaux aux couleurs des 4 maisons, arboraient tout simplement un grand étendard où chaque maison était représentée.

Une longue table se trouvait au milieu de la salle et servait de buffet, où divers mets se trouvaient à la portée de tous.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà assis en train de discuter gaiement lorsque le Survivant arriva dans la salle.

Dès qu'il entra, des 'Ben il en a mis du temps !' et des 'Harry ! Harry ! Par ici !' s'élevèrent d'une des tables rondes les plus spacieuses. Autour étaient rassemblé un cocktail de gens des plus inattendus : Ron, Hermione et Dean en pleine conversation avec Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et, 'last but not least', Draco.

Et pour la première fois depuis 3 long mois, Harry put observer le visage de son tourmenteur inconnu.

Le cou d'un cygne, particularité assez frappante chez un homme ; un menton aristocratique ; une bouche aux lèvres fines ; les pommettes hautes colorées par leur habituelle blancheur ; des yeux gris ; le front à moitié caché par une des cheveux d'un blond pâle : tel était devenu Draco Malfoy.

- Ca va mon vieux ?

- Très bien, et toi Blaise ? Comment va ta vie ?

- Ben écoute... J'ai toujours Draco collé à mes basques, sinon tout va bien !

- Qui est toujours collé à tes basques, Blaise ?

- Mais c'est toi mon roudoudou ! Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

« Non seulement il a un corps de..., mais en plus il a la voix qui va avec ! »

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Bonsoir Malfoy.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Potter, pourrais-je te parler en privé, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Ron, je reviens, ne bois pas trop pendant mon absence.

- C'est qui qui boit ?! Allez Blaise, encore une fois ! 'Bali Balo sur sa moto, faisait du cent en dessous de zéro! Et c'est dans c'putain de virage, Qu'y s'les ai prises dans l'embrayage! Ah ah ah oui vraiment! Bali Balo est un salaud!'

- Ron, ça suffit maintenant !

- Mais Mione, ma chérie...

- Tu laisses la bouteille de vodka tranquille ! Toi aussi Blaise ! Dean, repose la bouteille de Tequila !

S'éloignant du groupe, Draco entraîna Harry dans le parc où de petites flammes (couramment appelées flammèches) flottaient, éclairant ainsi le parc.

- Adrien, mon impresario, m'a dit que tu avais téléphoné à mon agence.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu regardais des émissions comme la mienne...

- Il faut dire que tu ne connais pas grand-chose en ce qui me concerne.

- J'avoue. Mais tu es quand même culotté de demander mon adresse et mon numéro.

- Tu as peur que je vienne te surprendre la nuit ?

- Tu le ferais ?

- Ca dépend de toi...

Tout en discutant, Harry s'était rapproché du blond qui ne bougeait pas.

- Et toi, depuis quand es-tu devenu une star de X ?

- Du Y tu veux dire ?

- Oui bon...

- Ca va faire un an. Je trouvais que 'Draco, star du porno', ça sonnait bien, alors j'ai été passé des concours et puis voilà.

- Des concours ?

- Mais oui ! Ne crois pas que ce métier est à la portée de tout le monde.

- Je vois...

- Tu regardes souvent mon show ?

- Pour tout te dire, Malfoy, tu as devant toi un de tes fans.

- Je t'ai envoûté à ce point-là ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas jusqu'à quel point...

Et Harry continuait toujours à se rapprocher du blond, jusqu'à murmurer cette dernière phrase contre ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

_Mouhahahaha ! _

_J'arrête à un moment fort... Je sens comme des regards haineux sur moi, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi._

_(Les lecteurs qui se passent en douce les couteaux et les flingues) Et rien que pour vous faire chier, je vous annonce que je ne pourrai poster la suite que le week-end prochain !_

_(A l'attaque ! Tout les lecteurs qui se jettent sur Aillesnoirres qui tente de s'enfuir, mais on lui fait un plaquage, et on la conduit dans les cachots de Rogue...)_

_Au chapitre suivant !_

_Aillesnoirres_


	5. Epilogue

_**Auteuse :**__ Aillesnoirres, c'est-à-dire môôôâââ !_

_**Titre :**__Draco, Star Du Porno_

_**Paring :**__ hihihi, un de mes couples préférés, je vous présente : Drarry !_

_**Rating :**__ M_

_**Disclamer :**__ bouhouhou ! Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, elle est géniale, mais elle aurait au moins pu les vendre aux fans !_

_**Genre :**__ euh...on va dire un mixe entre la romance, l'humour et...l'humour !_

_**Avertissement :**__ VOUS ! OUI, VOUS LA ! SI VOUS ETES HOMOPHOBES, VEUILLEZ QUITTER CETTE PAGE WEB SUR LE CHAMP, C'EST PAS POUR VOUS ! _

_**Résumé : **__Entre____un Harry désespéré et harcelé par son chef sur ses relations amoureuses, et un Draco devenu star de porno, la vie n'est plus aussi simple!_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bonsoir... (Aillesnoirres a encore perdu des neurones, Rogue avait pété un câble et lui avait administré toutes sortes de drogues et potions diverses, aux effets secondaires...louches !) Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire à ma très chère lectrice Selesian, que oui, Rogue m'a bien torturé ! Elle a souhaité ma mort ! (Sortez les mouchoirs !) Sinon, je suis super contente (comme toujours me direz vous...) pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, et j'ai bien rigolé ! Alors je récapitule : on m'a traité de sadique, de méchante, on a souhaité ma mort,... _

_**ATTENTION !! NOTE IMPORTANTE :**____**Ceci est le dernier chapitre, cette fic sera donc finie ensuite... Je n'aime pas quand il y a beaucoup de chapitre...**_

_Bisou tout le monde, _

_**Aillesnoirres, fanficeuse à ses heures perdues...**_

**Draco, Star Du Porno**

Chapitre 5 : Epilogue

Et Harry continuait toujours à se rapprocher du blond, jusqu'à murmurer cette dernière phrase contre ses lèvres.

- Dis moi, _Harry_, tu n'as pas envie de venir me voir pendant un tournage ?

- Et te voir être baisé par un autre ? Tu peux toujours courir.

- Jaloux ?

- Enormément. Et possessif.

- C'n'était pas marqué dans ton profil.

- Mon profil ? Nan, me dis pas que...

- Si.

- Toi ?

- Moi !

- Nan !

- Je disais donc que tu n'as pas écrit ça dans ton profil. Si je me rappelle bien, les mots exacts étaient 'A besoin d'ordre dans sa vie. Aime les extrêmes. Aime aider autrui. Généreux. Sensible. Aimant. Charmeur. '

- Pas de commentaires, merci.

- Depuis quand es-tu sensible ?

- C'est bon hein ! J'allais quand même pas mettre 'Porte la poisse. Attirait anciennement un fou dangereux.'

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Un peu. Enfin, passons... Comment en ait-on arrivé là ?

- Tu veux dire dans le parc ?

- Très drôle. Je te parle du sujet de conversation.

- Ah. Ben, on parlait de ton boulot, quand je me suis rapproché de toi, et j'ai murmuré une phrase tout contre tes lèvres. La suite parfaite aurait été un bisou, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

- Rôôôôô ! Tu veux un bisou ?

- Ze peux ?

- Tu ne vois pas le panneau 'Entrée libre' ?

Afin d'éviter un fou rire monstre dû à l'humour du blond, Harry plongea vers ses lèvres tant désirées, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'elles. Un petit sourire sadique et pervers commença à naître sur les lèvres du Survivant. Perso, moi je me demande comment ça se fait que Harry ne soit pas à Serpentard...

Le brun observa pendant un temps indéfini, qui dura en réalité environ 5 secondes, Draco. En effet, le blond s'attendait à embrasser les lèvres du balafré (_NdlA : je sais, c'est méchant de l'appeler comme ça, mais je trouvais plus de surnoms gentils style le brun,..._) or, il n'embrassa que le vide. Surpris, il n'ouvra pas tout de suite les yeux, et Harry put se perdre dans la contemplation de son visage de marbre.

Les yeux clos, les joues légèrement colorées dû au vent, le brushing plus si impeccable que ça, et les lèvres en attente. Harry, décidant qu'il avait assez fait attendre Draco, se pencha et effleura les lèvres offertes du blond. Un simple baiser.

Harry se re-pencha, et, cette fois-ci, le baiser fut approfondi par Draco, qui en avait vraiment marre des idées romantiques du brun ! Non mais oh ! On ne fait pas attendre un Malfoy.

Se détachant légèrement, le Survivant ne se perdit pas à nouveau dans la beauté des traits de son compagnon, mais plutôt dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Deux billes d'un gris intense le fixaient et observaient chacun de ses mouvements.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda Harry.

- Nan, mais si tu veux me réchauffer, ne te gènes pas.

- Je me demande si la salle sur demande est toujours là...

- Bien sûr qu'elle est encore là ! Franchement Potter, t'as de ces questions parfois !

- Tiens, tu m'appelles Potter ? Plus Harry ?

- Seulement si tu m'appelles aussi par mon prénom.

- Ok... »

C'est fou ce qu'un simple mot comme celui prononcé par Harry peut changer une vie. Ou plutôt deux vies. En instant, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient fait ce dont ils avaient été incapables de faire en 7 ans : se considérer autrement que comme des ennemis.

- Viens, on va voir si la salle est toujours là, et si elle marche aussi bien qu'avant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le château. Soudain, Draco eu un mouvement impulsif : il saisit la main de Harry et la serra dans la sienne.

- Draco ?

- J'ai froid aux mains.

« Et moi je suis le fils à menteur... »

- On est quand même en mai.

- J'y peux rien si j'ai froid aux mains.

« Et en plus, il nie tout en bloc... »

**OoOoOoO**

Arrivé devant la porte conduisant à la salle sur Demande, Harry passa devant 3 fois de suite, tout en s'imaginant un endroit agréable.

Ceci fait, il ouvrit la porte.

- Ferme les yeux...

Le blond obéi, abaissa ses paupières, faisant confiance au brun.

Une douce musique se fit entendre, tout d'abord légèrement, mais qui devint ensuite une sorte de musique de fond.

_  
__I'll wait for love  
__**J'attendrai**____**l'amour**_

_I'll wait for you  
__**Je t'attendrai**_

_I'll wait for love_

_**J'attendrai**____**l'amour**__  
I'll wait, will you?  
__**J'attendrai**__**, et **__**toi**__**? **__(1)  
_

- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux...

Et sous les yeux effarés du blond apparu un paysage fantastique.

Une plage de sable blanc courait se perdre dans une mer d'eau claire. Un ciel crépusculaire où plusieurs lunes croissaient couvrait ce lieu.

- Où sommes nous ?

- Quelque part.

Plus ou moins au centre du rivage gisait une serviette d'un vert immaculé, couleur des Serpents.

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

- Toi aussi t'as de ces questions Draco !

Et le brun se jeta pour la deuxième fois sur un blond plus qu'étonné. Tout comme le dernier, ce baiser ci fut sauvage, presque animal. Harry, qui menait la danse, conduisit Draco jusqu'à la serviette étalée, où il le fit s'allonger.

Une fois ceci fait, il conjura un sort faisant disparaître leurs vêtements respectifs. Draco, encore plus étonné, regarda Harry interloqué.

Le Survivant parti à la découverte, emportant avec lui sa pioche et sa lampe (« C'est fini les conneries oui ?! Depuis quand on a besoin d'une pioche pour explorer le corps de l'autre ?! » Ah ouais, merde ! J'ai pas fais gaffe !). Si on enlève la débilité de Aillesnoirres (« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Aillesnoirres ?! »), Harry partit donc à la découverte du corps de Draco armé de sa langue et de ses 10 doigts.

Le brun commença d'abord par retracer les traits de Draco, avant de descendre dans son cou, en premier toujours avec son doigt et ensuite avec ses lèvres. Arrivé à la jugulaire, il fit au blond un suçon, preuve de sa possessivité.

Il continua à descendre, contourna les têtons dressés, avant d'arriver face à une verge en manque d'attention. Il regarda Draco, se lecha les lèvres comme avant de déguster un bon plat. Tout en continuant son petit jeu, il caressait les cuisses offertes du blond, rendant encore plus dure son erection douloureuse.

Le Serpentard, excité par les gestes de Harry, en avait cependant marre de ce jeu qui consistait à le narguer.

- Je voudrais pas te presser, mais...

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le brun se pencha et frola la hampe de Draco du bout du nez. Il sortit ensuite sa langue, et la lecha dans toute sa longueur.

Draco, allumé, accompagna ses vas et viens par des mouvements de hanche. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'orgasme, Harry se retira, s'attirant ainsi un grognement de frustration.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Doucement... Qui t'a dit que j'avais fini ?

Humidifiant un de ses doigt, Harry prépara Draco afin que celui-ci puisse le recevoir sans douleur.

Le jugeant prêt, le Survivant s'enfonça dans le corps de sa Nemesis, de celui qui avait été autrefois celui qu'il detestait le plus au monde, et maintenant celui à qui il tenait le plus.

Ils entamèrent de suite en mouvement rapide, avides de plaisir. Ils accelèrent encore alors que le blond criait qu'il allait jouir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s'écroula sur le corps en sueur de son amant après avoir hurlé 'je t'aime' durant l'apogée de son désir.

**OoOoOoO**

(Plusieurs jours après...)

(Bureau de Mr. Smith, chef de Harry Potter)

- Monsieur Potter ! Vous nous revenez enfin !

- Comment allez vous monsieur le directeur ?

- Mais très bien ! Et vous ? Vous avez l'air en forme !

- Vous vous souvenez de la première conversation que nous avons eu ?

- Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? Café ou thé ?

- Je préfère le café. Merci. Un sucre et un nuage de lait, merci.

- Alors, vous avez finalement trouvé l'Amour ?

- Vous êtes devin.

- Comment se nomme l'heureux élu ?

- Draco Malfoy, un ancien camarade de classe.

- Son métier ?

- Vous avez la chaîne XXY ?

- Monsieur Potter, quelle question ?! Bien sûr que je l'ai !

- Regardez là à 20h45.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez bien. 20h45, n'oubliez pas.

**OoOoOoO**

Et, comme promis à son employé, à 20h45, le directeur de la section Auror de Londres regardait avec un sourire lubrique la chaîne XXY.

'Et maintenant : Frottez moi le dos !'

« Ah. C'est peut-être cette émission que Potter voulait que je regarde... Mais je vois toujours pas pourquoi il... OH. MON. DIEU ! »

La raison de ce juron mental était des plus simples : on pouvait voir un Harry Potter torse nu et le corps en sueur prendre avec violence, mais en même temps on pouvait apercevoir des gestes de douceur, le 'héros' du show. Et ce 'héros' était... de FACE !

Le visage de Draco Malfoy apparu à l'écran, les yeux fermés d'extase par les soins appliqués de son compagnon.

En voyant cette scène, Mr. Smith était comme qui dirai sur le cul.

'Ainsi ce termine cette émission ! Il n'y aura plus de 'Frottez moi le dos' car le jeune homme qui animait cette émission a décidé de se retirer de la scène.'

« Ben ça... »

**OoOoOoO**

- C'est vrai que 'Draco, Star Du Porno', ça sonnait bien...

- J'avoue, mais 'Draco Malfoy Potter', ça sonne vachement mieux !

- 'Draco est le plus beau' aussi, ça sonne bien...

- Et 'Draco, roi des nigauts', t'en penses quoi ?

**OoOoOoO**

_J'AI FINI !! J'AI REUSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII !! JE L'AI FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !!_

_Merci de m'avoir lu durant ces 5 chapitres, merci ! _

_Gros bisoux tout le monde, à la prochaine !_

_Aillesnoirres._


End file.
